Jinx, You Owe Me a Soda!
by Necronom Hezberek Mortix
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up with a strange request when the Titans are out eating pizza for lunch.  Two other baddies emerge from the darkness to ruin the Titans' day. Suspense and unexpected characters return. R&R please.
1. A Nice Day at Lunch

**Jinx! You owe me a soda!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything mentioned on this page, including the Teen Titan characters. I only should take credit for the plot line. Thanks.**

* * *

A warm, sunny day brought out our beloved Titans to their favorite pizza place for lunch. As they sat down, Raven looked over near the intersection; the same intersection where the Titans had been beaten silly by a small group of HIVE students, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. She still wondered how those three managed to defeat them without a warning. They had everyone on their team there initially, but it all began to fall apart after the HIVE group leader, Jinx, yelled, "Attack Pattern Alpha!" The Titans were taken by surprise and didn't stand a chance. They beat them afterwards just outside their tower, but that first impression still left a mark.

Robin, noticing Raven wasn't trying to get her pizza choice into the heavy discussion the other titans were having, asked her, "Hey, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about when we first met Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth and how they kicked our butts straight out of the street," she said, turning away from the intersection and facing Robin.

"I think they won because they had Slade guiding them," Robin replied.

"Perhaps it is due to this, 'Attack Pattern Alpha' that they succeeded in defeating us. We do not have such attack patterns with names," Starfire suggested.

"Nah, we were just having a bad day," said Beast Boy. Cyborg agreed by nodding, but then was distracted by the steaming, large pizza that was headed towards their table.

"YESSSS! Our food is here!" Cyborg hollered. He immediately tore one slice of the "all meat experience" side of the pizza that he was just dying to have. The other side consisted of a vegetarian style pizza, especially for Beast Boy or whoever didn't want to eat all that meat. Each Titan took their own choice of pizza and in no time had finished the entire thing.

"Well, we should probably get going. We need to start combat practice in case Slade shows up again. We haven't seen him since Raven's prophecy was completed," Robin remarked.

"Agreed. Let's go," replied Raven in her usual dead pan voice.

"Hold up."

A girl about Raven's height walked up to their table just as they were about to leave.

"What do you want, Jinx," asked Raven, even it didn't sound like a question.

"I want to join your team."

* * *

**Author's Note -** Hope you enjoy my first fan fiction about Teen Titans! Next chapter is on its way. **Reviews would be great thanks!** Please no hate though!


	2. A Reason Why

**Jinx, you owe me a soda! Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, even though I wish with all my heart I did.**

* * *

_A girl about Raven's height walked up to their pizza table just as the titans were about to leave. _

"_What do you want, Jinx," asked Raven, even it didn't sound like a question._

"_I want to join your team." _

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?" exclaimed each and every titan.

"JINX! Hehehe, you all owe me a soda," snickered Beast Boy, probably not understanding that Jinx was serious.

"I'm not kidding. You heard me. I want to to join Titans West," she said seriously.

Raven had never took too much of a liking to Jinx, ever since that fateful day where they were fighting and Jinx said, "You fight like a boy." That prompted Raven to always want to take her down. And now, she wanted to be a part of the team, or so she said.

"What makes you think that you can just saunter up to us and be a part of the team?" Raven demanded.

"Yeah, just two years ago you were out kicking our butts! Even though you're an honorary titan now doesn't necessarily mean we trust you completely!" Beast Boy shouted.

Jinx scoffed, having already anticipated this response. "What about Terra? You were going to let her back into the Titans if she made it, right? You guys all trusted her. You tried to rescue her after you realized she was Slade's apprentice. You gave her chances. Why won't you give me a chance? I'm on your side now, remember?"

After all, Jinx was spot on about Terra. Beast Boy sank back into his chair as he recollected in his mind the life of the girl he once loved.

"We need to get to know you better. Just because you're on the good side doesn't mean you can't be a double agent, sent to destroy us from within," Robin firmly said.

"But what if she is telling the truth? Perhaps she wants to live her days as a hero. After all, she did assist us in battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. May we please give her a chance, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Fine," turning back to Jinx. "You get one chance. And if you try something that we think is villainous, we're kicking you off. Understand?" stated Robin.

"Understood."

"Good. Now let's head back to the tower to start training," said Cyborg.

"Right. And Raven, I have a job for you when we get back," Robin requested.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Raven walked up to Jinx and said, "Come on. We're going to the Tower."

"Okay, well let's go join the other titans in the T-ca-"

As she was saying "car", Raven took Jinx's hand and both of them flew into the sky.

Jinx, not used to flying, yelled, "AAAAAHHHH!" as she soared through the air, holding onto Raven's hand for dear life. Raven, hearing Jinx's screams, sighed as she headed toward the tower. She looked down and saw the other Titans getting into Cyborg's car and then driving to the Tower using the bridge that Cyborg built for his "baby".

Raven flew up to the tower's rooftop and set herself and Jinx down, who instantly got onto her knees and hugged the ground. "Oh, solid ground, or floor. Either way, I love you!" Jinx exclaimed. She got up and recollected herself.

"Okay, first, let's see how well you battle," Raven said.

"But wait," Jinx objected, "you've already seen me battle so you should know that I can fight."

"I insist. Do you want to be on this team?"

Jinx sighed and agreed to the battle.

"Okay. Today, we fight with powers. Tomorrow, just hand to hand combat," Raven instructed.

Jinx accepted and battle commenced.


	3. A Battle and a Story

**Jinx, you owe me a soda ch 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.

* * *

"_Okay, first, let's see how well you battle," Raven said._

"_But wait," Jinx objected, "you've already seen me battle so you should know that I can fight."_

"_I insist. Do you want to be on this team?"_

_Jinx sighed and agreed to the battle._

"_Okay. Today, we fight with powers. Tomorrow, just hand to hand combat," Raven instructed._

_Jinx accepted and battle commenced._

* * *

Jinx and Raven stood ten feet apart, ready for an "evaluation battle".

"Are you ready?" Raven asked.

"Ready as ever."

"Let's go."

Raven lunged at Jinx with a small dark energy beam from her left hand. Jinx dodged it by back flipping and landing steadily on her feet. Jinx forced a pink hex at Raven. Raven flew up and said her mantra: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", thus creating a large bird claw from her hands which shot out and pressed Jinx to the ground. Struggling, Jinx managed to wriggle herself out of the claw's grasp and then spun, projecting a dozen pink hexes around her in a circle. Many of them hit Raven. Raven fell to the ground with an "Aaaah!" Her eyes glowed a brilliant white as she cut off a large piece of the Titan's roof. She aimed and threw it at Jinx. It hit her straight on. Jinx fell back and rested on her hands and knees, her eyes closed, panting.

"Had enough?" asked Raven, floating slightly off the ground.

"As if. I want this!" With that, Jinx leapt up and used a super disruption and aimed it directly at Raven. She flew backwards and landed with a grunt. Raven rose off the ground and dusted herself off a bit.

"I think it's time to see if you have endurance. You have taken quite a few hits of minor damage, but let's see how you deal with the big ones. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed white and a large black energy bird emerged from behind her. Jinx didn't know what hit her. The tremendous amount of energy had knocked her flat on her stomach, teeth clenched, slightly groaning.

"I'm guessing that's enough for today," Raven said, smiling with her arms loosely crossed over her chest. Just then, the latch door leading up to the rooftop flew open. Robin pushed the door open and climbed out.  
"So how's are little evaluation going?" he asked.

"She's done fairly well. Her powers are well handled. Not a super amount of endurance though," Raven replied, slight interest resonated in her voice.

"Ugh, are you kidding?" Jinx complained as she rose from the ground. "No one can take that last attack and keep on fighting after that!"

"You'd be surprised how strong the villains we face around here," Robin commented.

Jinx was allowed to stay the night with full camera security pointed at the door of the guest room to make sure she didn't do anything sketchy during the night.

"Come inside for dinner," Raven told Jinx.

"Sure." With that, she followed Raven and Robin down back to the common room. The door shut firmly behind them.

The next day, another evaluation battle ensued, this time, without the use of powers.

The other Titans had decided to go out to the local market to buy some fresh food. They didn't want to eat pizza for the rest of their lives. Starfire asked to stay back and watch Raven and Jinx battle.

"Hey, what should we get for the next few days?" Robin inquired, being fine with everything.

"Steak!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"No, tofu!" countered Beast Boy.

"You always say tofu. Don't you eat anything else?" asked Cyborg.

"I eat vegetables," replied Beast Boy.

"Okay okay," Robin cut in, "we'll get some of each."

"Hooray!" the other two Titans cheered.

"Oh, and you should probably get Star some more mustard. You know her and her mustard obsession," Beast Boy added, grimacing. "Eughhhh."

Back at the tower, Jinx and Raven had already started their combat battle. Jinx, being incredibly flexible, easily dodged many of Raven's attacks. Jinx attacked with a jumping kick spin. Raven defended herself with her arms over her head. She suddenly used an uppercut, bashing Jinx's stomach.

"Ugh," Jinx groaned.

Jinx used a sweeping kick to knock Raven onto her back. Jinx then jumped high up and allowed gravity to do the thing it does best, pull. She landed feet first on Raven. Starfire cheered for both Raven and Jinx, being the good-hearted person she is.

"Go Raven! Kick the butt! Go Jinx! Open the can of butt whoop! A wonderful fight, yes?" she cheered.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," replied Raven, trying not to be distracted by Starfire.

Jinx took that opportunity to run and thrust her arms out and push Raven off the side of the Tower. Raven didn't have enough time to react and fell off the edge. A second later, she flew back up.

"Well now, congratulations," she acknowledged Jinx.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling and proud of herself.

"A glorious battle!" Starfire exclaimed, rushing to hug Jinx.

The three head down to the common room to hang out. Raven meditates near the glass windows to reflect on the battles she and Jinx had over the past two days. After maybe ten minutes in the common room, the boys arrived.

"So how'd the battle go?" Cyborg inquired.

"Jinx was victorious!" Starfire informed them.

"Wow! Way to go, Jinx!" Cy congratulated.

"Yeah! Great job kicking Raven's butt!" Beast Boy added, giving Jinx a high five. Robin nudged Beast Boy with his elbow. Raven growled from across the room. "Oh, haha, hey Raven! Didn't see you there!"

"Well, we've got some food for you girls. What would you like for dinner? I have steak, salad, broccoli, chicken, rice, mustard, and tofu," Robin suggested.

"Steak!"

"Salad and mustard covered broccoli please!"

"Chicken and rice is fine with me."

"Tofu! You know it!"

"What would you like, Jinx?" Robin asked.

"Oh, um, I'll just have some chicken and rice too."

"Cool. Raven, could you make enough chicken and rice for Jinx?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Raven," Jinx said.

"No problem," Raven replied.

After dinner, Raven resumed her meditating. Cyborg and Robin were in the weight room working out. Starfire was cooking some Tamaranian dessert dish that Beast Boy had promised to taste before Starfire served it to anyone else. Jinx, not really having anything to do, felt out of place.

_Back with the Hive Five, I drew to pass the time. I didn't have my sketch book now since I accidently destroyed my room in the fight with Kid Flash. All the time, I was dealing with imbeciles. None of them really took our evil work seriously. Even now, when I'm so close to being on this team that has members that value each other and are equals, I still have nothing to do._

Raven, who had stopped meditating, noticed Jinx simply standing there.

"Hey, everything okay?" Raven asked her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't really have anything to do right now."

"Oh, well I can fix that," Raven responded, motioning for Jinx to follow her to her room. Once in her room, Raven suggested, "Why don't we just talk?"

"Okay, sure. What do you want to talk about?" asked the teen witch.

"I just have a few questions for you."

"Sure, go ahead and ask."

"Why did you leave the Hive Five and join the good side?"

"I was tired of being treated like a worthless little girl. I wanted to be respected and valued I barely got that with them. Madam Rouge used to be my supreme idol. But then Kid Flash showed up. At first, I only thought of him as an opportunity to get into the Brotherhood of Evil and to know Madam Rouge. Then, when we caught him in a cage, we called the Brotherhood to come and claim him. When Rouge came, he had escaped. He made me look like a useless villain in front of Rouge. I was humiliated." She stopped to take a breath. "I found him in a warehouse and we had a short talk. I continued to torture him with a device Gizmo had made for me. He kept trying to tell me that I was different. Something no one but he could see. He said it was good. But I'm bad luck. Good was never an option I never considered until I met him. Then I reconsidered my entire life and decided he was right. So I helped you guys a little during the big fight in Paris," Jinx explained.

"But why did you want to join us?" Raven asked, actually interested in Jinx's story.

"I wanted to be more, do more, on a larger scale. Also, I wanted friends I could trust. I feel like I can trust you, Raven. I've heard you haven't been entirely happy with your life either," Jinx contemplated.

"That was due to my prophecy. A prophecy that said I was destined to end the world," answered Raven.

"Since Robin saved me, I have been absolutely grateful and happy with my life. Friends can take you a long way."

"yeah, I guess they can," Jinx replied.

"Well, we should probably get to sleep. Robin has ordered a combat practice that didn't happen yesterday so he's insisted it to be tomorrow."

"Okay, good night. It's been great talking to you."

"Likewise."


	4. The Girls and the Powder

**Jinx, you owe me a soda! Ch 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans as usual.**

**Author's Note – **This chapter and the following chapters were inspired by two of my good friends, **darkness168 **(thanks Julia!)and **Vanessa Gordon **(thanks Veronica!). Thanks for the big help!

* * *

Throughout the entire time Jinx was trying to join the Titans, an alien was getting her hands on some forbidden alien technology.

Blackfire headed to a high school in search of something, or someone. Blackfire brought over a capsule full of silver powder. She pulled the girl out of class at lunch.

"Unhand me! Who are you and what do you want with me?" the girl demanded, pulling her arm away from Blackfire. Blackfire opened the capsule and threw some of the silver powder onto the confused girl.

"Terra, is it?" Blackfire asked.

"Yeah?" Terra looked around and down at herself. "Aaaah! Where am I? Why am I wearing this? Why am I not working for Slade and wearing his uniform? What's going on?" she demanded.

"How much do you remember of your life?" Blackfire wondered.

"Um, well, I'm Slade's apprentice and I hate the Titans."

Blackfire smiled wickedly. "Perfect."

The Titans were in their obstacle course when Robin got a call from the Jump City Police saying that there were two people destroying the city downtown. The Titans rushed down. Raven flew holding Robin, Beast Boy as a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg, and Starfire with Jinx. They all landed on the street. They looked over and saw two people, one flying and one on a floating rock.

Starfire gasped and Beast Boy, in shock, said, "No way."

Out of the dust emerged Terra and Blackfire.

"Terra?" all the Titans except Jinx exclaimed.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Terra greeted the Titans just as she did that fateful day she had first attacked the Titans as Slade's apprentice. Now the Titans saw her with Slade's symbol replaced by a "T".

"Aren't you our friend? Don't you remember us?" Beast Boy asked frantically.

"Wait, she shouldn't have her powers," Raven realized.

Blackfire held up the capsule of powder and smiled at Starfire.

Starfire gasped. "Friends! Terra's memory has been replenished! That capsule has forbidden Tamaranian powder concealed inside!" Starfire explained.

"So Terra should remember us!" Cyborg hoped.

"Haha," Blackfire cackled. "You wish. You see, Terra didn't remember you. I sprinkled a little of this pure magic on her, replenishing her memory to the point of when she hates you. Now, she's with me. You guys don't stand a chance."

"Enough chit chat," Robin said, "Titans GO!"


	5. A Final Fight

**Jinx, you owe me a soda ch 5**

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing of the Teen Titans. This chapter, again, was inspired by **darkness168** and** Vanessa Gordon**. Thanks!

Terra was the first to attack the Titans by hurling a large round boulder towards the cluster of heroes, again, the same way she first did before. The titans burst into action. Cyborg shot his loaded sonic cannon at Terra, sweeping to hit Blackfire, who was shooting starbolts at Starfire, of course. Terra dodged and then lunged at Robin. She got back onto her rock and levitated it up a bit. Beast Boy, who had been hiding as a spider on her rock, reverted back into his human form. He clambered up onto her rock. "What are you doing? We're friends, remember?" he asked.

"No, I don't remember, remember?" She punched him in the face. Beast Boy landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ugh. I hate déjà vu," he complained.

Starfire flew around the clear blue sky firing starbolts at her evil sister. Blackfire attacked her with a bus.

"Aaaah!" Starfire screamed as she plummeted to the ground. "Ugh," she groaned on the floor. Robin ran in front of Jinx and threw explosive disks at Terra.

"It's okay, Robin. I can fend for myself," Jinx insisted. Robin leapt away, taking out his telescopic bo staff. "Wait!" yelled Jinx, "What are their powers?"

Beast Boy took the initiative. "Terra's a geomancer, meaning she can control the earth and its types, like mud and stuff," he explained, dodging some starbolts of both green and purple.

"Blackfire is Starfire's sister so she's just like her but purple," Cyborg described.

"But much more devious," added Raven in a deadpan voice.

Jinx created a large energy wave and threw it at Blackfire. Blackfire was still fighting her alien sister and only glanced at Jinx. She mistook Jinx's energy ball for one her starbolts she had launched at her sister. The energy exploded upon impact. Blackfire hadn't expected anything to actually hit her since she thought she was supremely better than her sister and the other Titans. She didn't put her guard up or anything. She simply took the attack and flew yards away; the other side of the street.

"Good work, Jinx!" Robin congratulated. "Now help me with Terra," he instructed.

"All the help in the world won't let you win now," Terra warned.

"Sister, please! We must stop this rivalry immediately!" Starfire pleaded.

"Haha, sister dear. Why should I stop? I hate you. I hate you and all of your little Earth friends," Blackfire said while holding Starfire's hands behind her back. Starfire struggled to get free. Blackfire laughed, loving to see her little sis struggle opposing her. Starfire stopped wriggling against her sister and realized something.  
"You are jealous of me, Blackfire. I have friends that trust me and respect me. You are a criminal. You cannot be trusted. You do not have friends that love you for who you are."

Blackfire, enraged, kicked Starfire in the back as hard as she could.

"I don't need friends. Friends are for people who are weak and cannot fend for themselves. Therefore, I do not need friends. I am not weak like you, sister dear."

Starfire rose from the ground and flew up to meet her sister's eyes. She easily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Friends bring you happiness and joy. I believe that is why I can fly faster than you. Of course you have noticed, yes?" Starfire inquired.

"So what if you can fly faster than me? I am still stronger than you."

"I must disagree, sister. Our strength is powered by boundless confidence. My friends support me through the hard times."

"Ugh! I don't need you or friends! I have myself!" Blackfire insisted.

"Do you not grow tire of this?" Starfire asked.

"I, I don't know," Blackfire contemplated. After a few seconds, she replied. "Nah!" and shot Starfire with a beam from her eyes.

"Ugh!" Starfire exclaimed, not expecting that answer from Blackfire. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at Terra a few feet away and saw Starfire fall. He rushed out and caught her. He put her on the ground adjacent to his feet and shot his sonic cannon at Blackfire. Blackfire braced herself but the blast still sent her flying.

By this time, all the titans were worn out and tired of fighting. Everyone wanted it to end. All but two.

"This won't end until I defeat you, Titans!" Terra yelled. She threw a cluster of small rocks at Jinx. Jinx dodged them by back flipping rapidly in various directions, never a rock making contact. She aimed a handful of hexes at Terra. Terra put up a rock shield to protect herself, but Jinx's hexes caused her shield to crumble on top of her.

"Jinx! Great work!" Robin acknowledged. Terra rose from the rock debris and threw the rocks around her and aimed them at Raven, who was next to Robin. Raven put up her black energy dome shield over herself and Robin.

"We need to defeat her! This has gone on long enough!" Raven demanded.

"You're right. I got it." With that, Jinx jumped in front of Terra smiling. She jumped up, spun, and kicked Terra in the face.

"Aaagh!" Terra yelled. Clutching her face, she got back up, although feeling a little woozy.

Jinx took the opportunity to yell, "Raven! Now!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shot a huge energy beam straight at Terra's chest. Terra collapsed backwards, moaning, eyes closed.

"Yeah! Nice going Jinx!" Cyborg hollered, giving her a high five.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy and Robin agreed.

"Glorious, friend Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Oh, it wasn't just me. Raven helped a lot," Jinx insisted.

"Wow. Maybe you do belong on this team after all," Raven said, to everyone's surprise.

"Raven is absolutely correct," Robin concurred. "Come on; let's head back to the tower. We have something to show you at home."

As he said that, the Jump City Police department arrived.

"Hey Titans, thanks a lot for the assistance. Taking down these two super powered baddies by ourselves would be extremely difficult. Thanks a lot, as usual," the commander said.

Back in the Tower's common room, Robin gathered everybody for a special meeting.

"We're here today to give something." He took out a brand new Titan's communicator that had a small "J" inscribed on the back.

"Really? No way! I'm a Titan? For real?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. You earned it," Raven consented.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Jinx burst out while running to each Titan and embracing them. At last, approached Raven. Knowing better than hugging her, she simply stuck out her hand.

"It's okay," she said as she gave Jinx a hug.

The screen blinked and a video feed showing Dr. Light attempting to rob a jewelry store.

"Well, it looks like you have your first mission as a true Titan, Jinx," Robin commented.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she said, grinning wildly.

"Come on. Let's go," Raven said, pulling her out of the room, smiling along with her.

The End

Author's Note – Thank you so much for reading my first complete fan fiction story ever! I'm incredibly surprised it actually got anywhere. Reviews are extremely welcomed. - NHM


End file.
